On The Day You Were Born
by The Breakdown
Summary: You were perfect, everything your father wanted. It was clear you would succeed him and carry out his plans of devastation. I had different plans for you, however.


**Author's Note: **OK, so this has been floating around on my hard drive for quite some time now. I've been trying to work up the courage to upload it. It's a story about Iroh and Zuko, a bit about their relationship from Iroh's point of view, directed to Zuko. It's post-season one finale and it's not very good, so you've been warned.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar, but I'm saving up...

* * *

On the day you were born, I was sure all my hopes and dreams would come true. 

You were perfect, everything your father wanted. A male heir, strong from birth, it was clear you would succeed him and carry out his plans of devastation.

I had different plans for you, however.

My older brother was always overly ambitious. When we were first learning to firebend, he challenged our older cousin far before he was ready. But Ozai never quit, even after he was defeated. He claims it's what made him strong. Perhaps that's why he was so unforgiving towards you, he believed in the end it would make you better.

You never saw eye to eye with your father, although you pretended to. Zula believed every word Ozai uttered, so you followed suit, afraid your sister would be a threat to your future.

I was more a father to you then Ozai ever would be. He never bothered to give you the time of day, yet I saw something within you.

You saw I recognized how special you were, so you confided in me, about your worries, hopes and ideas. We could laugh for hours. I even loved when you shouted at me for my easygoing attitude.

I thought you could fill the empty space my son's death left.

This leads me to wonder, could I have shared my plans with you? Could I have told you I wanted to use you for the liberation of the enslaved nations? Maybe if I had enlightened you, we could have avoided this whole mess. We wouldn't need to be tracking down the Avatar; we could live in a perfect world where I could have the finest ginseng tea at every meal.

You could already be Fire Lord Zuko, but not a Lord of devastation, rather one of liberation. You could be happily wed. You're already 16, plenty old enough for a wife.

But I didn't trust you.

There was still too much of your father within you. A secret hate for the world, which I recognize came from your father's negligence. Your pride and honor got in the way too often.

I'm not saying that I'm perfect. There were times where I abandoned my path for personal gain: the title of General didn't come about through my relationship with the Fire Lord. I fought and killed for it. I've done things I'm not sure I can forgive myself for. You know how ugly the military is. I was the military personified.

I hurt and tortured, punished and bruised. I was the most powerful general the Fire Nation had seen in ages.

Then…something strange happened to me. Something wonderful. Something surprising.

I fell in love with a woman named Chiaki.

And it was in one of those moments when it seems like the world stops and all you can see is her and you can't breathe properly. Your heart speeds up unexpectedly, and she is the most perfect human in the world.

The circumstances were not great. Chiaki was an earthbender, back when the earthbenders were still as awesome a power as the Fire Nation is. If anyone were to find out about our relationship, we would both be killed.

It was risky, but I loved her, so it was all worth it.

Our mistake was eventually forgetting how risky it was. We thought nothing could touch us, and we would be safe as long as we were together. I tried to retire from the service.

Your father is very persistent, Zuko. He found out why I wanted to leave. Chiaki and I had wed in secret and she was now pregnant. I wanted to live with my family in peace, but your father saw this as the ultimate betrayal. He killed Chiaki and my newborn son as punishment, and forced me to remain in the army or he would destroy Chiaki's hometown.

They had become my family, and after my wife and son died because of me, I didn't want any more harm to come to those people.

So I returned to my position of Great Dragon of the West, a ruthless General whom no one wanted to serve under. But the day after I was defeated at Ba Seng Se, a vision came to me. It was Chiaki, and she was so disappointed in me for the horrors I had unleashed on the city. The pain in her eyes tortured me, but I could not tear myself away from her gaze. I missed her earthly brown eyes far too much.

Her judgmental stare transported me to the Spirit World.

I still do not completely understand what happened to me there. All I can remember was all this energy surrounding me, influencing me. I could feel the origins of life in the air and it weighed heavy on my heart. I felt every wrong as it happened, and it caused me to grimace in pain each time. I then understood how acutely the spirits felt the pain of the earth. They were punishing me for my evil.

The spirits are amazingly ruthless, make no mistake. Just like your father in that manner. However…it is impossible to deny that they too know mercy. I was brought back to the real world, a tortured mind, but a clear thinking one for the first time since Chiaki had left.

You and your sister were born about a year later, after I had returned to the capital. I was so scared you would become your father, but I never gave up hope, even while I was distrustful towards you.

I wasn't sure what to make of you when we first left the Fire Nation. I was worried all my expectations were falsely placed. It was painful to see you so driven to still satisfy your father.

That's all your vision of honor was: pleasing your father. But I've noticed something in the past few days, Zuko. I think you've noticed that there's more to honor then meets the eye.

You only truly have honor when you release your personal feelings and do the right thing.

But Zuko, I trust you now. I trust you with my life. I love you like a son and I know you would not betray me.

I'm proud of your growth, nephew. And now I'll share with you a vision I've had all my life.

The four nations once had a happy balance. They each coexisted and there was no war. Why anyone could feel that more then simple peace was necessary, I'll never understand. But it happened, and firebenders used the power of Sozen's comet to overtake the other nations.

I want the balance back. The spirits wish for this as well, for they cannot coexist peacefully as long as we are feuding. This war goes much deeper than anyone realizes.

But we can do it. We can stop it. You deem truth, peace and honor as admirable traits. Do not abandon what is true in your heart to what your father feels.

I believe in you. I've seen how powerful you are, I do not deem you weak for showing Zhao mercy.

Rest now, you're exhausted. But when you awaken, we will continue our search for the Avatar, this time for an alliance. You have passion and my loyalty. He has power and devoted friends. The five of us will surely come out on top.

You're a man now, Zuko. And you can make a difference.

* * *

Now comes the plea for reviews, because I'm new at this. So..please? 


End file.
